


Forever Not Yours

by Lala_Sara



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: Ennis' POV





	Forever Not Yours

song is Forever Not Yours by A-HA  
**Download:** [Mega](https://mega.nz/#!KFYxxBiK!vzsTUYr27vB6oc72m3rw6ubhGuGkbRl04el0zEWZAkI%0A)  
**Password:** lalasara

[forever_not_yours_bm](https://vimeo.com/226725233) from [Lala Sara](https://vimeo.com/user11000175) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

с русскими сабами: [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B8iR4wXkz_cha0ZWS1pVbGJZOUk)


End file.
